


Touch Starved (But Still Loving)

by Hindy



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Kissing, Light breath play, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Restraints, Rimming, San is behind all of this, Smut, Spit and Cum, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, cawllection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hindy/pseuds/Hindy
Summary: When San said to Wooyoung he had a surprise for him, the younger one never thought that the said surprise would be a naked Yunho tied up to one of their beds with a fucking ball gag in his mouth.





	Touch Starved (But Still Loving)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Изглодавшийся по прикосновениям (но всё ещё любимый)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498051) by [shiroeky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroeky/pseuds/shiroeky)

> Yes, hi, hello, this is me again.
> 
> I can't believe I'm actually posting another fic not even a week after the last one. Anyway, I thought it was a shame that there are only two other fics about Yunwoosan on ao3 so here I am, adding this to the tag.
> 
> This is filthy (as usual) but if you squint, you can see some fluff between all of this.
> 
> Thanks again to [Bazzys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazzys) again for beta reading it, love u uwu

When San said to Wooyoung he had a surprise for him, the younger one never thought that the said surprise would be a naked Yunho tied up to one of their beds with a fucking ball gag in his mouth.

The sight of his hyung sprawled on the mattress without any clothes on almost knocked the wind out of his lungs. His face was red from embarrassment but his eyes were blown wide with something dark. San probably had had a moment to play with Yunho because Wooyoung could clearly see bite marks here and there and of course, Yunho's dick was hard against his stomach and an angry shade of red. Wooyoung could only marvel at the sight and it was only when San put his hands on his hips that Wooyoung was able to move.

“So, do you like my surprise babe?” whispered the older one, the ghost of a breath tickling Wooyoung's ear.

As if he was bewitched by San's suave voice, Wooyoung only nodded slowly, unable to properly answer. His eyes never left Yunho even when San pushed him closer to the bed and forced him to gently sit down. How could he look away when one of his boyfriends was tied up to a fucking bed with nothing more than want in his eyes and drool on his chin?

“He's all yours to play with.” chuckled San still standing behind Wooyoung, hands playing with the hem of his t-shirt. “Tell me, what do you want to do with him?”

Wooyoung opened and closed his mouth a few times without making any sound, eyes going up and down Yunho's body, mind racing with a hundred different scenarios but unable to stop on only one. He wanted to ride him until his thighs gave up under him but he also wanted to fuck him deep and slow, make a mess out of him. He wanted to suck his dick but also he also wanted to fuck his face.

“Can I kiss him?” He finally asked with a tiny voice, eyes darting over his shoulder to meet San's.

The older one laughed at that and planted a kiss on Wooyoung's temple, moving on all fours on the bed just to get near Yunho's head.

“Of course you can babe.” He answered cheerfully as if the situation wasn't odd at all, already fumbling with the clip-on on Yunho's ball gag. “I didn't really expect that to be your first choice but if that's what you want.”

Wooyoung licked his lips as Yunho spat the ball gag and a whine fell out of his lips at the same time. San carded his fingers in Yunho's hair and the older keened into the touch, eyelids half-closed. San waved his hand for Wooyoung to come closer and the latter crawled on the bed with his boyfriends, immediately straddling Yunho. They both whined when Yunho's dick brushed against Wooyoung’s ass and once again San chuckled.

Wooyoung looked Yunho in the eyes as he was asking for permission and the older just nodded, already craning his neck to meet Wooyoung halfway. Their lips met and it was so soft and chaste compared to the situation at hand, it really made goosebumps rose on his skin. Even when their bodies were saturated with obvious desire, they managed to snatch a little bit of tenderness that made their stomachs twist and turn in all the right ways. Wooyoung, then, cupped Yunho's face in his hands to deepen the kiss, asking for permission with the tip of his tongue. The older complied in a second, their tongues swirling against one another creating a loud obscene noise.

This kiss was far more debauched than the first, teeth and tongue involved, and even if Wooyoung had closed his eyes, he could feel San’s gaze on them and it spurred him to put on a good show for him. He started to feel Yunho’s skin with both of his hands, starting with his side. He felt the older tensed but then sighed when Wooyoung’s fingers moved up on his chest. He started to play with his nipples and the sounds that Yunho made were a melody to his heart.

As Wooyoung was rolling Yunho’s buds between his fingers, he felt the older trying to reach for him but unable to do so because of the handcuffs. They made a pretty jingling sound every time they restrained his movements and Wooyoung couldn’t help but smile when he realised they were covered with a leopard print fur. This whole situation really had San’s name written all over it.

Busy kissing his tied up boyfriend and marvelling at every sound he was making, Wooyoung almost forgot about San, watching them on the side. A sudden whine fell out of Wooyoung’s lips when one of San’s hands snaked his way under his sweatpants. Slowly he wrapped his hand around Wooyoung’s dick and immediately set up a pace meant to tease Wooyoung.

“San...” whispered Wooyoung between two moans.

The older shushed him with a twist of his wrist that forced Wooyoung to bite his lips. His thighs were already clenched against Yunho’s hips who could only watch what was happening above him. Quickly the younger of the three started to get louder and louder and he was a bit embarrassed by how aroused he was by just having San’s hand on him. Whining in Yunho’s mouth instead of kissing him, he was also squirming against the taller at every tug of San’s hand.

“I know I said it was your surprise and you could do anything you wanted with him,” said San, pressing his chest against Wooyoung’s back, effectively caging him between Yunho and himself, “but I think I’m feeling a little bit left out.”

It was Wooyoung’s turn to chuckle when he heard the little whine in San’s voice. He was absolutely way too cute to be ignored and even if he couldn’t move a lot in this new position, Wooyoung managed to turn his head to the side to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend’s face. He was wearing such a cute pout on his lips that Wooyoung felt the urge to kiss him.

“Wanna make Yunho jealous instead?” said Wooyoung with a devilish smirk on his lips. “I mean we could definitely make out in front of him and he’ll have to watch us, without even being able to touch himself.”

San’s snicker was all Wooyoung needed to start moving and pushing gently San off his back, manhandling him by grabbing the collar of his shirt and tugging at him so San would come to his side. The older didn’t waste any time to obey and as soon as he could, he started attacking Wooyoung’s lips, hands gripping greedily onto his hips. It was a rough first kiss but Wooyoung wasn’t one to complain and he just tugged at San’s hair a little harsher than usual, earning a whimper from him.

“Fuck.” simply said Yunho. It was the first word he ever spoke since they began and his voice was laced with heavy want which made Wooyoung weirdly proud. “You’re the worst boyfriends ever. Doing this to me when my hands are literally tied up. I hate you both.”

“Liar,” spoke Wooyoung lowly while tilting his head towards Yunho so San would leave some marks on his neck, “you love us.”

“True, but I’ll love you more if you get me out of these,” said Yunho tentatively while tugging on the handcuffs.

Once again it made a tiny metallic sound against the bed frame but the only response that Yunho got was a sigh from Wooyoung because of something San did - he probably left some love bites right below Wooyoung’s ear, where he was the most sensitive.

It made Yunho whine because he really wanted to be the one making Wooyoung sigh like this. He was used to be the one in control but San convinced him to try something new for once. Said it would make Wooyoung happy and he had to admit that the idea of being tied up and used by his lover was pretty hot. It didn’t take much for Yunho to agree but now, maybe, he was feeling regretful when all he could do was watch his boyfriends take each other's clothes off and feeling each other with hands and tongues.

But at the same time, he couldn’t take his eyes off of them. They were mesmerizing and filthy and beautiful. Yunho felt like falling in love all over again. He remembered how shy Wooyoung was the first time they got intimate, afraid he wouldn’t find his place but ended up fitting perfectly in their lives. Which made the situation even worse for him because Yunho didn’t want to be left out.

It felt like a small eternity went by for him when they finally managed to all get undressed, but a small smile made his way on his face when Wooyoung wriggled above him on all fours. Yunho was certain that the younger was going to finally free him and he was ready to grant any of his wishes if only he was allowed to touch them both.

“Do you want to get out of these?” asked Wooyoung, lips hovering over Yunho’s skin and the older nodded, holding his breath just to not scare Wooyoung away. The latter just smiled fondly at his boyfriend but didn’t make any moves to free him yet.

“I just need you to do something for me before I take these off,” said Wooyoung before biting his lips, as he was suddenly shy and this couldn’t mean anything good because Wooyoung wasn’t one to get shy easily. Yunho swallowed hard, lips slightly parted and even if was dreading the answer, he had to ask.

“What is it?”

A dark spark lit up in Wooyoung’s eyes and it sent shivers on Yunho’s spine. All he could do was to watch the younger getting closer and closer to his face without being able to escape his piercing gaze, nerves prickling with electricity and excitement.

“San is going to finger me open and I need you to be as still as possible,” Wooyoung licked his lips as if he was enjoying how wide Yunho’s eyes became after saying these few words, “if you manage to stay silent, you can have me on all fours while I suck San off, but if you don’t...” Yunho took a long shaky breath, not really sure if he wanted to hear what would happen if he _didn’t_ manage to stay quiet.

The familiar sound of the bottle of lube being opened surprised Yunho. He didn’t even see San go to the nightstand to retrieve it, too focused and lost in Wooyoung’s aura and how his lips were moving to form words that he barely registered.

“Let’s just say that you’ll have to watch him take me and you’ll end up with your hand.” he chuckled before pecking Yunho’s lips. “But I know you, how much of a good boy you can be for me.”

As soon as he finished speaking, the filthiest moan escaped Wooyoung’s lips because of San once again and Yunho knew he was in for a wild ride. To say that watching San prepping Wooyoung all the while when he was denied any kind of touch was pure torture would be an understatement. Wooyoung was already the embodiment of beauty and lust but tonight Yunho felt like he was on another level.

He was hovering above Yunho, legs parted but still brushing his hips, his hands were firmly planted next to Yunho’s head, fisting the sheets at each thrust of San’s fingers. Yunho could also see San’s figure above Wooyoung’s shoulder. He saw the way his lips were stretched in a smug smile and at some point, he even had the audacity to lean forward and to leave kisses all over Wooyoung’s back while making direct eye contact with Yunho.

“San… p-please… another one…” mewled Wooyoung right next to Yunho’s ear and the older had to bite his tongue so hard not to let the growl bubbling in his throat escape.

Closing his eyes was useless because instead of seeing, Yunho felt everything and it was just _worse_. Not only could he clearly hear the drag of San’s fingers in and out of Wooyoung but he could also clearly feel Wooyoung's and his own precum pooling on his stomach in addition of the lube dripping off Wooyoung’s ass right on his hips and legs.

But he managed to stay quiet.

Even when San pushed his third finger in Wooyoung and the younger’s arms gave up under him, making him fall on Yunho’s chest, head lolling on the taller’s torso and back arching in a pretty curve. He didn’t make any sound either when San started to slowly stroke Wooyoung’s dick to ease the pain from the stretch, hand ghosting over Yunho’s own cock. He was dying to touch and be touched, his hands balling into fists and making grabby motions every now and then but with no avail.

He thought everything was over for him when San brushed over Wooyoung's prostate and it elicited the most indecent cries from the younger. At this point, Wooyoung was just a mess of sweat and sound, the most debauched Yunho had ever seen him and he wasn't allowed to fucking touch him. Or maybe Wooyoung always looked this ethereally sensual and Yunho never really noticed, never really appreciated how pretty his boyfriends always looked for him.

It felt like forever before Wooyoung finally said he was ready and Yunho swore he could taste blood from having to bite so hard on his tongue. His whole body was tensed and when he blinked, Yunho felt some tears rolling on his temples. His breath was erratic but he felt a weird fuzzy feeling in his chest when Wooyoung looked at him with so much pride in his eyes.

“You did so good babe,” whispered Wooyoung while carding his fingers through his damp bangs. “You were such a good boy for me. I'm so proud of you.”

Yunho sniffed back a sob and even managed to give a smile to Wooyoung who was bathing him in praises and touches. Suddenly San was also to his side, kissing his temple and cheek, and they both took the time to appreciate how obedient Yunho was.

San was quick to get rid of the handcuffs and both, him and Wooyoung, left a trail of kisses around his wrists to ease the pain. They even poked the tip of their tongues to try to make the red lines disappeared and soon enough Yunho had his hands full of his boyfriends' hair. Both were rubbing their faces in his huge palms like two big kittens and Yunho swore he would die on the spot if they didn't stop being so perfect.

San leaned first to kiss Yunho, sweet and messy, lubed fingers making their way to cradle Yunho’s face but the older couldn’t care less. Wooyoung just rested his chin on Yunho’s shoulder, taking his time to watch his boyfriends make out, bathing on the rush of oxytocin he got from being stimulated so much. San had always been a thorough lover, relishing prepping any of his boyfriends. But quickly Wooyoung’s hand found itself on Yunho’s groin and the latter groaned in San’s mouth, biting on his lips.

“Should we move on to the fun part?” asked Wooyoung, that famous smirk back on his lips and an eyebrow raised in a suggestive manner.

Both of them murmured a mixture of ‘_fuck_’ and ‘_yes_’ promptly followed by them scrambling on the bed to finally get their releases. It was like a dance they knew too much and soon enough Yunho was gently pushing into Wooyoung’s tight heat, eliciting sweet moans from the younger, while San was positioning himself in front of Wooyoung. He stroked himself a few times to smear what was left of the lube from his hands and waited for his boyfriend to get used to Yunho’s cock inside of him.

“I’m good, you can move babe,” sighed Wooyoung after a few heartbeats and he just had to look at San through his eyelashes for the older to feel his guts twist in his belly.

Tentatively San got closer to Wooyoung but there was no hesitation coming from Wooyoung who pushed San’s hands away to wrap his instead around the older’s shaft. He wasted no time to lick all the way from the base to the tip before sucking on the head, never breaking eye contact with San. The older swallowed hard and couldn’t help himself but to run his hand through Wooyoung’s soft locks which were tousled from all the previous fooling around. Even with his lips stretched around San’s dick, Wooyoung managed to send a smile to the older and San just snorted lowly when he realised how bold Wooyoung became with time and with them.

It was at the same time that Yunho gave a tentative thrust, hands firmly grasping Wooyoung’s hips, making them all move as if they were one. Wooyoung gave a satisfied hum that vibrated right through San’s dick and made him shuddered. His fingers clutched slightly at Wooyoung’s strands and the younger took it as a sign to go down more. San tried to be as still as he could, letting Yunho set a pace which would make Wooyoung bob his head in rhythm. For a moment, none of them said a thing, just letting the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room and from time to time just a sigh or a moan.

They built a cadence made to enjoy it but _it wasn’t just enough_. 

“_Ah_, Yunho right here, _please_” Wooyoung whimpered right after Yunho changed his stance to tower over Wooyoung even more than usual. 

It was clear Yunho was close to his orgasm as his thrusts were becoming erratic and desperate. Wooyoung wasn’t going to last long either, judging by the continuous litany of ‘_ah_’ and ‘_please_’ that was spilling from his lips. San couldn’t do much except watch as Yunho gave one last snap of his hips that got Wooyoung tensing so hard with his release, the younger had to grip at San’s hands in his hair. His head was resting on San’s thigh, unable to take care of the older anymore as Yunho was pounding into him, chasing his peak. Wooyoung’s moans became more and more high pitched because of the overstimulation but soon enough Yunho let out a deep growl and after two more lazy thrusts came to a rest.

San could hear his heartbeat in his ears because of how hot this whole situation was. Just being able to witness his boyfriends come right in front of his eyes was something he could never get tired of. They were all panting and sweating but in the best kind of ways. Yunho was the first one to move with a grunt, slowly pulling out and San couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He had a glow around him, bangs sticking to his forehead and chest glistening with sweat. It took a minute for San’s brain to understand what Yunho was doing when he disappeared all of sudden but Wooyoung’s whine was a good clue to where he went.

He couldn’t see it but San could clearly hear the wet sounds coming from Yunho’s tongue, doing whatever his mind was imagining. Wooyoung’s nails dug into San’s wrists once again, body rebelling because of the overstimulation again but loving the way Yunho’s hot tongue felt against his sensitive skin and how filthy the whole situation was. His cries and squirming stopped when Yunho’s head popped out from over Wooyoung’s slump body to bore his hooded eyes on San, chin glistening with spit.

Next thing he knew, Yunho was behind him and so were his arms, one of Yunho’s huge hands squeezing his wrists together and trapping them between their bodies. San tried to turn his head around to ask what the older was doing but Yunho was faster and cut him before he could speak.

“Wooyoung, love? Do you think you can help San?” he asked and even if his mind was fucked out, Wooyoung still managed to send a sultry look before taking San’s length in hand in a loose fist. It got San shivering and whimpering, muscles tensing when Wooyoung’s mouth was back on him but unable to move because of the strong grip Yunho was exerting on him.

“So, how does it feel to not be able to move?” Yunho snickered, lips brushing the shell of his ear, “Wouldn’t it be nice if you could put your hands on him and making him gag on your cock, hm? You like that when we choke on your dick, don’t you Sannie?”

San couldn’t do much except nod at Yunho’s dirty words, whining at everything the taller was saying. He felt his control slowly slipping away but he didn’t really mind as he was sagging into Yunho’s body heat behind him. His eyes were fixed on the top of Wooyoung’s head who could clearly feel San’s dick twitching in his mouth and just bobbed his head with even more enthusiasm. San’s abdomen was spasming so much, a clear sign that he was ready to cum in the next seconds or so. Right before seeing all white and feel that familiar burst of electricity all over this body, San felt his breath being taken away from him by Yunho’s hand around his throat.

He felt Yunho’s fingers pressing on the sides of his neck, cutting his air-flow for a brief moment and making him gasp wordlessly. San gave a pitiful thrust up before coming down Wooyoung’s mouth who tried to swallow as much as he can. Cum and spit still leaking at the corners of his mouth despite his efforts.

When San stopped twitching in Yunho’s clutch, the older of the three slowly released him and San just plopped down on the bed, mind blank and body spent. Wooyoung was already laying down too, eyes desperately trying to stay open but he couldn’t repress a yawn which made Yunho yawn in return. As if it was natural for them, they ended up in a big pile of legs and arms, bodies sticky with all kinds of body fluids and it felt gross but feeling the weight of each other was also comforting.

“We should shower,” Yunho mumbled, cheek squished against the mattress and his nose buried in San’s nape.

All he got as an answer was muffled ‘_mhms_’ but no one actually moved to get cleaned up and Wooyoung’s hand sneaking to get Yunho’s and put it on his waist while he was cuddling San didn’t help at all.

In a matter of minutes, everyone was out and in a few hours they’ll wake up with regrets because of how disgusting they’ll feel but right now, nothing could compare the feeling of satisfaction and peace of mind they all felt while bathing in each other’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> I have twitter, sfw [Hindy13](https://twitter.com/Hindy13) and nsfw [Hwrites4](https://twitter.com/Hwrites4)  
I also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Hwrites) if anyone wants to pop in
> 
> Kudos and comments are gladly accepted uwu  
Good morning/day/evening/night to anyone who reads this!


End file.
